


Cédric

by Kenelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Death, Family, Français | French, Grief/Mourning, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenelia/pseuds/Kenelia
Summary: Il tremble. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Et tous ces objets, il ne laissera personne les jeter. Ces inconnus, avec leurs mains glacées, ils vont tout salir, ils vont tout détruire.
Relationships: Amos Diggory & Cedric Diggory & Mrs Diggory





	Cédric

Avec un corps d'homme qui tremble, il a tiré tous les rideaux. Il a éteint toutes les lumières. Il s'est assis sur le lit de son fils, et sa femme est restée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne l'a pas lâché du regard, les poings douloureusement serrés contre ses cuisses et lui, il avait fixé le sol avec tellement de force qu'il en avait eu mal aux yeux.

« - Il est temps de vider sa chambre maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Mais il ne répond pas alors doucement, la porte s'est refermée et elle s'est assise à ses côtés. Il tremble. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Et tous ces objets, il ne laissera personne les jeter. Ces inconnus, avec leurs mains glacées, ils vont tout salir, ils vont tout détruire. La maison est silencieuse à présent et lui, lui, il est à bout de souffle. 

Cédric est mort, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit partout. C'est ce que sa femme répète depuis un mois, il est mort, ton garçon, mais lui, il refuse d'y croire, et à l'enterrement encore, il se disait très fort : c'est un autre corps. Il va revenir. Il faut qu'il l'appelle plus fort. Alors il reste assit, il observe les murs. Et tout est en désordre parce que son garçon va bientôt rentrer et alors il pourra lui dire d'aller tout ranger, parce que tu te rends compte, c'est tout juste si on peut marcher dans cette chambre.

« Tu te fais du mal, répète sa femme. Il aurait été triste, Cédric, de te voir comme ça »

Mais c'est qu'il pense encore à lui. Il voudrait lever la tête pour leur crier à tous que ce n'est pas juste, qu'il est mort sans avoir eu le temps de vivre pour de vrai. Et il a peur. Il a peur que la maison avale son garçon pour de bon, qu'elle prenne ses affaires et se couvre de lierre. Il s'efface depuis que Cédric n'est plus là. Il a laissé l'encre couler sur le papier et les mots se perdre quelque part. Il n'ose plus ouvrir ses lettres, regarder ses photos et respirer son odeur sur ses draps. Il voudrait ne plus penser, il voudrait que Cédric revienne, mais ce n'est pas possible alors il voudrait juste s'allonger sur les draps et tout abandonner.

Mais sa femme s'est levée. Elle a ravalé ses larmes et elle a ouvert les rideaux. En se retournant, elle a buté dans un souafle. Elle l'a regardé rouler au loin puis elle s'est tournée vers lui. Il ne se souvient plus depuis combien de temps il ne l'a pas regardée. Son visage est triste et ses yeux sont secs et vides, mais elle ne tremble pas. Elle se tient droite, elle s'avance et elle s'agenouille devant lui. Le soleil s'est couché depuis longtemps maintenant et la lune éclaire faiblement les yeux de Cédric dans ceux de sa femme. Ses mains sont froides et elles serrent doucement les siennes. La chambre est silencieuse. Cédric a tout emporté avec lui. Alors, il ferme les yeux et il avance son visage. Il pose son front contre l'épaule de sa femme et il ferme les yeux plus fort encore. Il sent ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres contre son front. Elle a le sourire triste et c'est une tragédie qui danse dans son regard. Elle se redresse. 

Il a regardé son corps fatigué s'abaisser et ramasser les vêtements, les chaudrons, les nécessaires à potions et les cahiers. Il a regardé Cédric qui doucement disparaissait, empaqueté dans des cartons tout défoncés. Il l'a observée mettre des photos de son garçon dans ces cartons et il a serré les dents très fort. Puis, chancelant, il s'est finalement levé, et il l'a aidé à transporter tous ces morceaux de Cédric dans le grenier.


End file.
